undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Minkfi Yawa
"This tastes funny." Minkfi, after trying human food. Minkfi is a subtle, modest, cat-like creature, the apprentice of Undyne. She is very friendly but in the Genocide Route she is very hostile and has a hurt personality. She is occasionally teased. She is asexual (currently). She loves making new friends and lives in Snowdin. Her normal attire consists of a yellow turtleneck, blue jeans, and round, black, glasses. She is Minkfi Yawa's character. Please don't edit or steal, no matter what. Thank you. She is 16 years old. (Name pronunciation: Mink-Fey Yah-Wah) Her Personality: True Pacifist Route: In the True Pacifist Route, Minkfi is a friendly, perky cat-lady who loves to have fun. Despite being deaf, she can hear the music she and others make. Her love for the Winter and snow make her a perfect fit to live in Snowdin Town! Her favourite theme is the Town's Theme. Slightly emotional, can read lips. (Only certain words; eg. no, yes, maybe, I, will, let's and go.) She is a loveable young cat monster who just wants to have fun. Neutral Route: Hates destruction and everything that comes with it. Annoyed more easily, but otherwise the same personality as the True Pacifist Route. Genocide Route: Hatred for you shrouds her bubbly laugh and happy personality that she has towards the other monsters, and her hatred for Flowey and you grows stronger in this route. She therefore becomes more isolated and introverted. Tendencies/Traits: * Gets annoyed at Sans often * Eats junk food * Shakes paws when frusterated or nervous * Has a slight case of OCD * Is deaf * Clumsy * Strange"I almost never leave my house." Minkfi's confession. * Sometimes (but rarely) Clever * Likes belly rubs. (A lot.) * Has a soul though can't love anyone * Likes eggnog * She's not from North America (not based ''on it, I mean) so when she says "football" it means "soccer". 'Other Lines:' 'Genocide:' ''Darn it... ''Death ''No way. ''Flirt ''Still. Nuh-uh. ''x2 'True Pacifist:' ''Really, Sans? ''Sans makes a bad pun ''Follow me! ''to Minkfi's house ''We can fix this, right? ''a leak springs in Minkfi's Room 'Neutral:' A pic of Minkfi's appearance, by Minkfi. (Above, right.) <--- (This is not a quote) ''Aw, come on! after her favourite football team loses on TV I'm tired. ''farewell to Minkfi ''Who are you? ''hi to Minkfi (Additional (Unused):) ''If I were a horse, I'd be an ass, wouldn't I? Identification, Shmidentification... More like IdentiFUCKation! Fuck you! Credits and Battle: Battle: Act: Question: You question Minkfi's life choices. She is reluctant to answer. Question x2: Minkfi tells you she is depressed. Angst, angst, angst. Ugh. Flirt: Minkfi thinks this is pathetic. Flirt x2: Minkfi still does not enjoy your presence. Compliment: Minkfi pretends not to hear what you're saying. Compliment x2: Minkfi is confused. Item: Glamburger: Minkfi tells you that was a good brand to pick. Your HP was maxed out. Instant Noodles: Minkfi is hungry now. Toy Knife: Minkfi takes a couple of paces back. DogResidue: Minkfi recognizes this. Mercy: Flee: This is what you wish you could do. Flee x2: Minkfi gives up and lets you go. Spare: Minkfi won't give up the fight that easily. Spare x2: Fine. She would rather cough up hair balls all day anyways than fight you. Fight: Minkfi dodges. or You hit Minkfi. She is hurt. Credits: White Text: "Still the grumpiest librarian you could ever meet." '' (Compliment, Compliment x2, Question, Question x2, Glamburger, Flee/Spare.) Yellow Text: ''"Retiring early." ''(Question, Question x2, Flirt, Flirt x2, Instant Noodles, Toy Knife, Flee/Spare.) Main Attack: Minkfi's main attack is turning your soul auburn brown, going into unstable/reverse mode. It is heavily implied that you are controlled by Minkfi in this mode. In this mode, wherever you go it goes the opposite (left = right, up = down) and when you touch the walls on their own you get hurt. She is allowed to use this attack in any route, but she only uses it when mad, and she rarely gets mad. 'OTHER INFO:''' Minkfi is a character that you are not allowed to date. She does not have an overworld sprite. She is not very powerful, as she has 20 attack, 10 defence, 130 HP and 5 LV. Easy to kill. She is a minor character, and is very speedy. Before you formally meet Minkfi in Snowdin Town, you see her ice skating. If you click on her sprite, there is text that reads: ''"This monster seems to like ice skating." ''Even though it may seem like the sprite I am describing is her overworld sprite, it is just a silhouette, so it doesn't count. She's half hypocrite, her puns are even worse than Sans'."This is a CATastrophe!" In Minkfi's run-down, yellow brick house, when the leak has sprung. (Minkfi's silhouette) ---> Minkfi also has a bow and arrow weapon, portrayed here: Category:Female Category:Joyful Category:Fanmade Category:Minkfi Yawa